Together Forever
by loveless bleed
Summary: Zero is a hybrid vampire and Kaname is a pureblood vampire. They fall in love at the first sight but their relationship is not allowed in their society. But still, they want to be together... Will they be together forever even though their race won't allow it? Warning: yaoi and lemon inside... -Complete- The sequel is Fate Intertwined.


**Hi there… nice to meet you guys again. This is fanfiction of Vampire Knight between Kaname and Zero. I love this pair. As you guys know, this is my third story and this time I make one shot story about our favorite character in Vampire Knight… So, please enjoy the story. Don't forget to reviews okay. If you like it, I will make a sequel to this story. Enjoy… :) **

Pair: Kaname x Zero

Warning: Lemon, OOC-ness Zero and Kaname. Take place before actual Vampire Knight…

**Together Forever **

The night sky is started to dark than usual and Zero walk more faster than before. He need to arrived fast before the sky started to rain. He sighed a few times when he almost tripped over the tree roots. He run a little when the cloud is start to rain. Just a few minutes later, he walk into the old house slowly. His clothes already wet because of the rain.

"Are you here, yet?" ask Zero when he enter one room that he always use when he came to this old house. He can sense a presence in that house but he don't saw anyone there.

"Yes, I am here," say someone suddenly. A few seconds later, there is a shadow and the tall men with dark clothes come in his sight. That man has brown hair and red-brown eyes. He smile when he saw Zero's face. "You are soaking wet. Come dry your clothes or you will get cold," say that man while he walk closer to Zero's side.

"I know. Did you wait long, Kaname?" ask Zero while he walk closer to Kaname too. He smile too when his silver eyes look straight to Kaname's red-brown eyes. He put his hand on Kaname's cheek and strokes it gently.

"Not that long. If for you, I can wait no matter how long it takes. 100 years or 1000 years, I can wait for you," say Kaname while stand behind Zero and hug Zero's waist. He takes Zero's hand and holds it softly. He then bring Zero's hand and kiss it gently. No matter how long, he will never get enough of Zero, his beautiful little vampire.

"Kaname, me too," say Zero and he smile widely. He really loves Kaname and he will do anything so that they can be together forever. "Kaname, can you release me? I am soaking wet and you will get wet too," say Zero. He doesn't want to make Kaname's sick because of him.

"Don't worry about me, Zero. I am always wet when I saw your face," say Kaname while he lick Zero's neck seductively. He teasingly brush his fang to Zero's neck.

"Kaname…" Zero's face became hot and red like tomato. He bit his lips. "You are dirty, Kaname. Now release me. I want to take off my shirt." Zero push Kaname a little and he walk forward to take off his jacket.

"Why don't you let me help you to take off your shirt? I like it," say Kaname while he walk toward Zero and without any word he take off Zero's shirt. He loves Zero's snowy-white pale skin, Zero's silver hair and Zero's lilac eyes. He loves them all.

Zero sighed. He smile a little. Kaname never listen to what he said. So he just let Kaname do what he want. Moreover, there is no need to push Kaname away because he too missed Kaname's touched. It's been a week without Kaname's touch. He hug Kaname's neck softly. He close his eyes when Kaname kiss and nip at his neck.

"I miss you, Kaname," say Zero and he hug Kaname tightly. He can sense that he and Kaname can't be together. Especially when their relationship is not allowed in their society. They are from a different race. Kaname is a pureblood vampire, a vampire who level is above among the vampire society. While he is a hybrid vampire. A vampire who is a mixed between pureblood vampire and pureblood vampire hunter. He is not a vampire and he is not a vampire hunter. But he lives among the vampire hunter because his race is not that big. His race is almost extinct. Vampire want them in their race but hunter won't allow it.

"I miss you too. Sorry, I can't meet you before. The old man in the council really bothersome. I feel like I want to kill them," say Kaname while he hug Zero's back.

"It's okay. You always complain about them. Why we can't be together, Kaname? I want to stay with you, forever. But… they won't allow us." Zero sighed. His voice is husky. He and Kaname had fall in love since the first time they saw each other a few months ago. Maybe this is what people say, love at the first sight.

"Me too. Why don't we run away, Zero? Let's run away together. We can go far, far away from this place. Let's go to the place where there is no people know us. So we can be together forever," say Kaname while he kiss Zero's lips softly.

"Really? We can be together, Kaname?" ask Zero excited. He look straight to Kaname's red-brown eyes. He never doubt Kaname. Never once.

"Yeah, but first… let me hold you. I miss you too much that I can't think anything other than you, Zero. I want to make love to you," say Kaname with his husky, seductive and lust voice. He hug and kiss Zero's lips passionately. His tongue licks Zero's lips and when Zero open his mouth, Kaname thrust his tongue into Zero's lips.

"Ahh… Kaname," Zero pants already. Kaname take off Zero's clothes before he take off his own clothes. Zero's silver eyes are darker with lust. He lick his lips in excitement. "Hurry, Kaname. I want you," say Zero, panting.

"Be patient a little, Zero. It's been a while so I need to prepare you or it would be hurt," say Kaname while his hand move to Zero's length and strokes it. Zero is already half erect and hard. His lips move from Zero's lips to his nipple and lastly he trail his tongues to Zero's half erect length and suck on it. Then slowly he bring his fingers coated with his spit to Zero's entrance. He trust his first finger in.

Zero hiss in pain and uncomfortable because of the sudden thrust. Kaname suck on his length more harder and when Zero don't pay attention to his lower entrance, Kaname thrust his second finger into Zeros'. Zero's back arch a little when pain and pleasure mixed together. When the third finger enter him he almost cum. Especially when Kaname hit the spot so suddenly.

"Ka… Kaname… I want to cum," say Zero panting.

"No, not yet. Hold in Zero." Kaname teased and then he smile sweetly. "I am going in, Zero. Relax, okay." Kaname said and then he thrust into Zero hardly.

"Ahh…! Kaname…! More harder, faster." Zero panting when he feels that burning sensation ran through his blood and all his senses numbed. He just feels hot and pleasure in his body. Especially his lower body. Zero let out a cry when Kaname thrust into him again and again. His head is spinning. He can't thinks straight anymore. A soft moan escape from his mouth a few times.

"Kaname… I want to come. Please let me cum," plead Zero when he can't hold any longer. He need a release.

"Okay, come with me, Zero," say Kaname while he kiss Zero's lips passionately. Zero moan a few times when Kaname hit his prostate a few times and then he came on his stomach. Kaname thrust a few times into Zero and he bend down to capture the other boy's lips. A few minutes later, Kaname cum deep inside Zero.

"Ahh… Kaname…" Zero moan a little when he feels hot deep inside him. He panting a little and he lay down on their clothes on the floor. "I realy love you, Kaname," say Zero and he kiss Kaname's lips softly. His eyes flashing with the red color and his fang elongated. He lick his lips.

"Me too. I love you too, Zero," say Kaname. He know what Zero want so he pull Zero to his neck and he close his eyes. "Bite me, Zero and drinks how much you want, my blood," say Kaname.

Zero don't wait that long. He don't need another invitation. He lick Kaname's neck soft and seductively before he sink his teeth into Kaname's neck and suck his blood. He love Kaname's blood so much. Kaname hiss in pain for awhile before he let Zero do what he want. He love Zero drink his blood. And sometimes, he also drinks Zero's blood. After a few minutes, Zero lick Kaname's blood and wound close. He love to mark Kaname but the mark won't stay long in Kaname's body. His pureblood blood never allow any mark on his body.

Kaname who still stay inside Zero, pull himself out from Zero and then they start to clean them self. "I think, it's time for us to go home. If we late, they will come and find us. I don't want them to know where we always meet," say Kaname.

Zero sighed. He wear his clothes which still wet. It's no matter for now because outside, the rain is still pouring. What Kaname said is truth. If he comeback late, his family will come. And it would be bad because they surely will tries to kill Kaname. Like what he said before, pureblood vampire and hybrid vampire can't be together.

"We will meet again later, Kaname," say Zero while he give Kaname a kiss and then he walk out from that room through the window. He walk away and just a few minutes later, he meet his twin, Ichiru and his friend, Kaito in the forest.

"What are you doing here?" ask Zero a little bit startled. He don't care about his twins but Kaito… he is different. He is vampire hunter and surely he will try to kill Kaname if he know about their relationship. He can't allow that.

"We are looking for you," say Ichiru.

"Can I ask you something, Zero?" ask Kaito while he eyed Zero closely. "You smell different. Even though it's raining, I still can smell it. Pureblood vampire. Did you meet him, again?" ask Kaito. He glare at Zero while he grit his teeth.

"I… I…" Zero slurred. Should he tell the truth? No, he won't tell the truth.

"Don't try to lies, Zero. We already know about you and that pureblood vampire. We have follow your movement for a few weeks when I saw you look suspicious. You have a relationship with that pureblood bastard! Damn you, Zero!" yell Kaito while he hit his fist on the trees. He so mad at Zero stupidity.

"Damn it, Kaito. How dare you do that! That's my personal privacy. Damn all of you!" Zero is really mad right now. Especially when Kaito say that he had follow him for a few weeks.

"Privacy? You say that is your privacy? What do you do now is against the law. Our law! You as hybrid vampire, we need to protect you from the pureblood vampire especially. They will take advantage of you and bring you to his race. I won't allow it. We will kill him," say Kaito while he grit his teeth.

Zero's eyes wide open when he hear that. They will kill Kaname? He won't allow that. Even if he dies, he won't allow it. Never! "What will you do to Kaname? I won't allow you to kill him. If you want to kill him, you must to kill me first!" yell Zero. He is ready to attack. But first, he need to go get Kaname and warn him.

"You must be crazy, Zero. The hunter and the clan leader had ordered us to kill the pureblood. The hunters already block the old house and he no longer can run away. He will die. And you Zero, you will stay here with us," say Kaito.

Zero grit his teeth and he clutch his fist. "Damn you!" scream Zero and he lunge forward to attack Kaito. He will safe Kaname no matter what.

Out of reflect, Kaito shoot at Zero with his gun. The bullet sunken into Zero's shoulder. Zero growl in pain. It hurt so much. Especially when Kaito use the vampire hunter weapon. It's a good thing he drinks Kaname's blood before so it don't hurt that much but… to be shoot with the vampire hunter weapons, it still hurt like hell.

Kaito frowned when he saw Zero's face in pain. The vampire hunter weapon shouldn't give him that much pain. Because of the hunter's blood, the bullet won't give that much pain and for Zero, his wound will get quickly. Only when you drinks blood of the vampire, the vampire blood in your body will be stronger than the hunter's blood so the hunter's weapon will react to the vampire blood. Kaito bite his lips when he realize something.

"Zero, don't tell me that you had drinks his blood," say Kaito slowly.

Zero a little bit startled but he just smile. His eyes flashed red. "So what if I did?" Zero smirked. He run away from there using his vampire abilities. Thanks to Kaname's blood, his vampire abilities are rising. The vampire blood in his vein is awakening.

"Zero, don't run!" yell Kaito and Ichiru but Zero no longer there. They run after Zero quickly. Zero run faster to where Kaname at. He need to safe Kaname even though his live in danger.

Zero run to the old house where he always meet Kaname. He feels nervous especially when he saw a smokes and fire coming from the direction where the house is. He run more faster and stop at the entrance. He froze when he saw the house is really in fire.

"Kaname!" scream Zero loudly. From the presence, he can sense that Kaname is still inside. "Kaname! Where are you?!" scream Zero once again. He want to enter the house when suddenly there is someone grab his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing?" yell Ichiru. He barely stop Zero in time. He is Zero's twins so he can read what Zero want to do.

"Kaname is still inside. I want to safe him," say Zero. His tears slowly trail on his cheek. He can't hold it anymore. He doesn't care anymore. He want his Kaname.

"He will die there and you will come with us," say Kaito who just arrived. He grab Zero's wrist and tries to pull him away from that house.

"No! Let me go!" Zero growled and he yank his wrist from Kaito roughly. His eyes bloody red, his nail and fang elongated. He glare at Kaito and Ichiru. Dare them to stop him this time. He won't hold back this time.

"Don't you dare to stop me this time," growl Zero and he run inside the house. The house is in fire. He run around but suddenly his nose caught the blood scent. Kaname's blood. He run toward the blood scent until he arrived at the last room in that house. "Kaname!" scream Zero when he saw Kaname in that room, lean against the wall.

Kaname who is in weakly state can't move. He just move his head to look at Zero who run toward him. The vampire hunter's weapon which is piercing deep in his stomach, chest and shoulder make him feel weaker than before. He still remember 15 minutes ago when he want to get out from that house and suddenly he sense someone in that house. He know that is not Zero from his presence. But before he can get out from that house, suddenly there is something attacks him. There is the hunters out there attacks him with anti-vampire weapon and hunter's charm. He, who is in weak state because Zero had drinks his blood before can't dodge the attacks in time. The vampire weapon stabs on his shoulder and he growl in pain. His blood pouring out from his shoulder. Everyone know, even pureblood vampire can't heal their wound if they are hurt by anti-vampire weapon.

"You will die here, pureblood bastard," say one of the hunter.

Kaname manage to attack the hunter even he is in weak state. He use his abilities to kill two vampire hunters with blowing their head. There are a few hunters who attack him at the same time. He dodges a few attacks but he can't dodge one attack in time when suddenly the rifle shoot close on his chest and sword pierced on his stomach. His mouth spurt with his blood. He can't move anymore.

"Now, die vampire," say the hunter and he stab Kaname on his chest. Kaname hiss in pain. So much pain that he want to die right now. Just when he thinks that he will dies now, he sense Zero's presence around him until he hear Zero shout his name.

"Kaname!" scream Zero while he ran toward Kaname. "Kaname, hang on. I will save you. I promise," say Zero when he kneel on Kaname's side. His face is wet with his tears.

Kaname smile a little. He shook his head. He know that he can't live long anymore. Even to breath is too hard for him. "There is no need for that. I can't… anymore. Just… leave me… Zero. You must save yourself. Le… leave me … here," say Kaname, panting. He tries to push Zero away but he don't have any energy anymore.

"No! No, I won't leave you! I will stay with you." Zero screams. He is sobbed and his eyes his swollen with tears. "We had promised that we will be together forever. So, now… we will be together forever. I won't leave you. If you die, I will die too." Zero said with determination. He wipes his tears and sit next to Kaname. He take off the vampire weapon from Kaname's body.

Kaname just look at Zero. He wince in pain when Zero pull the sword from his chest. He look at Zero when Zero hold the sword on his hand and he point the sword on his own chest. Kaname's eyes widened when he saw that.

"Ze… Zero… what you are doing?" ask Kaname confused.

"Like I said Kaname, you die, I die. So let's die together, Kaname," say Zero and he pierce his chest with that sword. His mouth spurt with his own blood.

Kaname just look in awe with Zero's determination. He smile a little and he grab Zero's hand and hold it softly. "Hey, Zero… let's promise something," say Kaname with a smile. He let Zero's body lean on him. Even now, he still thinks that Zero is most beautiful than anyone.

"What it is, Kaname?" ask Zero weakly. He glance at Kaname.

"Let's promise… that… if… if we are going to meet again in our next life…" Kaname cough. "If we meet again in our next life, we… we will be a lover no matter what happen to us. Let's… promise that, Zero…" say Kaname panting.

Zero smile sweetly. He want Kaname to see his sweet smile for the last time. He kiss Kaname's lips softly. He don't have energy to kiss Kaname passionately like before. He smile when he can taste Kaname's blood on his mouth.

"I am… promise, Kaname. In our next life, let's be a lover… just like what… we are right now. Now, let's seal our… promise with our own blood," say Zero when he cough another blood.

Kaname smile when he understand what Zero mean by that. He smile and he bite his own tongue to draw his blood. Then they kiss each other. "This is our last deep kiss," say Kaname.

"Yeah, let's be together… forever." Zero kiss Kaname back but because of their weak state they can't do anything more. Slowly their consciousness faded and slowly their surrounding became black. Their breaths slowly became weak and stop when they lost their consciousness. Fire around them spread quickly and raging to burn everything in that house.

Kaito and Ichiru just stand outside the house. Kaito scream in frustrated and Ichiru's tear flow in his cheek. He can sense that Zero is no longer in this world.

"ZERO!" screams them loudly.

_A few thousand years later…. _

At the gate of Moon Dormitory, the day class students scream loudly waiting for night class students to walk out from the gate. At the outside of the gate, there is two perfect that need to guard the night class students and control the day class students from the night class students. When the Moon Dormitory gate is open, the screams became more louder than before. Especially when the night class students walk out from the gate.

"Kyaa~ senpai! Look over here," scream the fan girls from the day class students.

"We meet again, Zero Kiryuu," say the pureblood vampire when he walk pass Zero, one of the perfect in the Cross Academy.

"Just shut up and go to your class, Kaname Kuran," growled Zero when he saw Kaname's face. He glare at Kaname.

Kaname just smile a little. Then he walk pass the other perfect. "Thanks for your hard work, Yuuki," say Kaname smoothly while he pat Yuuki's head softly.

Yuuki's smile widely.

Zero frowned and he glare at Kaname and Yuuki. He hates that pureblood bastard. Huh! Zero walk away from there.

* * *

**The End? **

**So… that's the ending… please read and reviews okay…. This story take over before the Vampire Knight at the Cross Academy. Zero is out of character because in this story, he is not the vampire hunter who his family is murder by Shizuka Hio. So, please understand.**

**Please reviews if you want a sequel… **


End file.
